As shown in FIG. 1, windows, doors, medicine cabinets, and the like, typically include an outer frame, commonly called a jamb 100, which is installed into a rough opening 102 in a wall 103, by installing a pair of wedge-shaped shims 104 between the outside of the jamb 100 and the inner surface of the rough opening 102, and driving one or more finishing nails 106 through the jamb 100 and shims 104, and into framing of the wall 103 that defines the rough opening 102. This process leaves an unsightly gap 108 between the jamb 100 and the rough opening 102 that is typically covered, as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, with several pieces of trim 113, 114, that are also known individually and collectively as window or door casing 110.
The inner periphery of the jambs 100 may also vary slightly over the length and width of the jamb 100, due to small amounts of dimensional differences in the width and height of the inside dimensions of the jambs 100, from one door or window to the next, even in doors and windows that are of the same nominal width and height.
In order to accommodate the above-described variations and dimensional differences, it is also common practice to position the inner edges 111, 112 of the trim pieces 113, 114 forming the casing 110 slightly back from the inner surface 115 of the jamb 100, as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, to form space known as a reveal 116 that allows a small strip of the face 118 of the jamb 100 to remain exposed, inside of the casing 110, in the finished installation. The reveal 116 allows the position of the casing 110 to be shifted slightly, with respect to the inner surface 115 of the jamb 100, and the opening 102, to compensate for the variations and dimensional differences described above, in a manner that can be readily accomplished by a carpenter installing the casing 110, and in a way that is essentially undetectable to the eye of a casual observer of the finished installation. The reveal 116 also provides an aesthetically pleasing architectural enhancement of the appearance of the installed jamb 100 and casing 110.
Further, in some installations, the intersection of two adjacent pieces of casing is formed by two mitered ends of the adjacent trim pieces 113, 114. Typically, these ends are formed by 45 degree miter cuts on the ends of the adjacent trim pieces 113, 114.
By including 45 degree mitered ends and the reveals, carpenters are required to mark the location where the trim pieces 113, 114 are to be located as well as measure the length of the individual trim pieces 113, 114. Representative tools for assisting in locating the placement of the casing, by either marking or acting as a guide during placement, are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,341,427 entitled “Window Casing Installation Tool”; 2,473,639 entitled “Door Casing Gauge”; and 3,292,764 entitled “Construction Gage.” The present invention is generally directed to these marking gages in combination with a tool for assisting in measuring the length of the casing.